


Would You Believe Me If I Said I Didn’t Need You?

by possessedcoast



Category: The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possessedcoast/pseuds/possessedcoast
Summary: One-shot. William gets wasted at a hotel room party on tour, and his bandmate comes to the rescue.
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta, William Beckett/Mike Carden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Would You Believe Me If I Said I Didn’t Need You?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic goes through a rollercoaster of emotions real quick... but that’s the gay experience, so it’s on-brand.  
> Also I wrote this fast so it’s not as detailed as I’d like it to be.  
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Red. Purple. Blue. Green. Yellow. Orange. And then back to red.

Someone had bought strobe lights a couple cities ago, which now dangled from the ceiling of the hotel room (it was most likely Pete, though Gabe was another safe bet). No matter who was to blame, the flashing lights certainly weren’t helping William’s nausea. He’d drank way too much too fast, but that was the rule for hotel parties, so William didn’t see a problem; he was only following the rules, after all. 

Music thrummed through the giant amplifiers, and the only reason the hotel allowed this was because they were so famous. Well... Fall Out Boy was, at least; William’s band was still an opener, but he hoped to get there one day. 

But for now, William was on the makeshift ‘dance floor’, melted between the bodies of local friends of the bands and anyone who had managed to snag an invite. The trashy hip-hop they were dancing to was total garbage, but by now William was so wasted that he didn’t care anymore. Though his red solo cup was half empty, he still managed to keep spilling beer on himself every time he moved around too much. Many people were attempting to pass off grinding against each other as ‘dancing’ (...clearly not much had changed since high school prom).

Just then, a familiar face maneuvered between sweaty bodies and limbs, sliding close to William. “Bill,” Gabe greeted him, eyes wide as saucers. Gabe had definitely taken something, and Will had a pretty good guess it was cocaine. “Nice party, eh? I see you’re following Pete’s drink-as-much-as-you-possibly-can rule. That’s what I like to see,” Gabe grinned. Though Pete had come up with the ‘rule’ (a tradition from years of touring by now), Gabe had been the one to enforce it- especially on William, claiming he was ‘too uptight’ and needed to loosen up. The music was so loud that Gabe had to talk right in his ear, and was pressed up against him. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty great. I barely even care how shitty the music is anymore,” William agreed, noticing how Gabe pressed closer as he leaned in to listen. William’s voice didn’t even sound like his own voice anymore; it felt far away.. and disconnected, like his brain had shut down. Gabe laughed and started dancing along, showing off his moves. Of course... Gabe adored shitty hip hop. William felt dizzy from alcohol as they danced, and held onto Gabe so he wouldn’t fall over. 

“Oh, you’ll see why people love hip hop,” Gabe smirked as he continued swaying. Pretty soon, Gabe’s dancing got more touchy until he was practically grinding his hips against William’s along to the beat. William was surprised and unsure how to feel; his head felt fuzzy as music pounded in his ears. It felt kind of good.. alright, it felt really good, but William still felt caught off guard. Soon, he felt Gabe’s hands on his hips... well, that is, until one slipped down onto William’s ass. Will gasped, holding on tighter to Gabe. His stomach twisted, filled with alcohol and maybe a bit of excitement, but most of all, nerves.

On the side of the room, Mike Carden was fuming. He’d been keeping an eye on Bill (for the most part) as he drank beers with members of other bands and their friends. Unlike Mike, William wasn’t much of a drinker, and as skinny as the boy was... Mike figured he’d better keep an eye on the lightweight; it was a disaster waiting to happen. And Mike was right. Across the room on the dance floor, poor Will was letting Saporta feel him up. 

After giving the guys he was talking to a short goodbye, he marched over toward the dance floor to rescue his bandmate. “Bill,” Mike called for his attention and beckoned him over. Once William had untangled himself and made his way over, Mike grabbed his friend’s wrist and pulled him toward the door. 

“What? What are you doing, man?” William asked, confused and stumbling a bit as he walked. 

“You’re done. I’m taking you back to our room,” Mike snapped as he dragged Bill out the door and down the hallway to their own hotel room. 

“What the hell, Mike!” William slurred in protest, trying to wrench is arm free as Mike closed the door to their room. “No, I don’t want to. I wanna go back.”

“You’ve had enough. Time to go to sleep,” Mike said patiently as he dragged Will to one of the beds. William fought back more violently now, swinging and kicking at Mike.

“No, man, I was having fun! ‘Wanna go back to the party!” William shook his head before a wave of nausea hit him again and he resisted the urge to throw up. 

Mike shielded his face from Will hitting him, but the kicks to his shins hurt, though they weren’t that hard. Motherfucker. “Are you kidding me? No fucking way,” Mike argued, growing frustrated. Alright that’s it. He wrapped his arms around William, grabbing the fucker’s arms and trapping them so that he couldn’t swing at Mike anymore, pulling William down onto the bed. 

“Mike... fuck you,” Will glared, frustrated as he struggled to wrestle out of Mike’s grip to hit him again. He was used to wrestling his band mates a lot, so this was nothing new. 

“Just go to sleep, Bill,” Mike grumbled as he kept William’s twig arms pinned safely to his chest. There was no contest between who was stronger, so William gave up trying to push Mike off. And it turns out, sleep wasn’t a difficult suggestion. William’s eyes were already droopy and struggling to stay open; once his head hit the pillow, he was practically out like a light.

Mike had to make sure Will wasn’t pretending to go to sleep just so he could sneak back to the party, so Mike stayed where he was and kept William’s arms secure, though he loosened his grip. It was a bit weird because Mike was nearly spooning William, but... once again, he was used to spooning his band mates by now. You put a bunch of boys in a tour bus and they get very comfortable with each other. 

Mike yawned; his eyes were starting to droop as well. Fighting off William’s tiny fists and dragging his skinny ass around had tired him the hell out. Mike was about to fall asleep when William let out a distressed whine in his half-asleep state; his stomach hurt from all the alcohol and he felt like shit. Mike sighed and reached a hand up to run his fingers through Bill’s hair to calm him. Fuck Gabe and Pete and anyone who tried to take advantage of his best friend. If Saporta ever tried that shit again, Mike would knock his lights out. 

William settled back down as Mike soothed him back to sleep by playing with his hair. Before Mike knew it, he’d drifted off to sleep as well. 

-

The next morning, when William woke up, he felt someone’s warm knees pressed against the backs of his own. It was Mike. Mike’s arms were wrapped around his stomach and his own arms were wrapped around Mike’s, holding them there. 

He remembered last night.. the party... the fighting as Mike tried to put him to bed. At the time, he’d thought Mike was just being a controlling asshole, but now he realized that Mike was just looking out for him. His heart started to beat faster. 

Soon, Mike woke up, and was shocked to find that he was cuddling his best friend. “Hey, uh- sorry bout that,” Mike scooted away to the edge of the hotel bed, embarrassed. 

Instead of teasing him, however, Bill turned over to face him. “No, it’s alright... I should be telling you sorry. I was an ass last night,” William apologized. “Thank you, Mike,” he said seriously, holding back a warm smile. 

“However... I will have to get payback for you pinning me. I’m gonna tell Sisky to fart in your face while you’re sleeping again,” William grinned, leaning on his elbow. Mike scoffed and shoved him. 

“That’s so lame, man. You gotta stop using Sisky to get revenge on people for you,” Mike teased, shaking his head. 

William decided to take his advice and pounced on Mike, straddling him and pinning his wrists down. “Ha! How about this, then?” William smirked, but his victory didn’t last long as Mike easily shoved him off and pinned Will instead.

“Seriously, Bill? How do you keep forgetting how much stronger I am than you?” Mike boasted with a smirk as William struggled but failed to push Mike off of him. 

“Well... while I have power over you again, I’m gonna say that I think you should stop hanging out with those guys in Cobra Starship so much. Especially their lead singer,” Mike said, and William stopped wrestling and stayed still in surprise. There was a pause of silence. 

“You don’t want me to hang out with Gabe anymore?” William asked, surprised. He looked up at Mike; he was dead serious. Mike was trying to look out for him again. He cared; though he’d never admit it, Mike fucking cared. 

“I just think that-“ Mike began, but was cut off as William leaned up and pressed his lips to his. Mike was caught off guard, but stayed still and let William’s lips press against his own. After a few moments, Will pulled away to look at Mike. They both looked shocked and unsure what to do, but a second later they both leaned in to connect their lips back together. 

The kiss felt electric, and William held onto Mike’s shirt as their lips moved together. After a few moments, they pulled away to catch their breath. There was a pause as they both breathed heavily. 

“Well...” Mike started. “Your morning breath tasted like ass, so... nice burn,” Mike teased to ease the tension. William grinned and shoved Mike, nearly making him fall off the bed.


End file.
